Final Flight
by Bareback Jack
Summary: Birdman makes the ultimate sacrifice in order to stop the rampage of the Abomination.


Final Flight

The skylight opened up, letting the final glimmer of the days sunlight enter the dreary chamber within. A winged figure slowly descended into the lair, the gusts from his wings stirring up the dust that had settled in every nook and cranny. The lights flickered on and began to hum as the room was completely bathed in artificial light. Birdman winced in pain as he peeled off the top of his super hero costume. The blood from his many wounds had dried and clung to his clothes causing them to reopen as he removed his battle scarred attire. His faithful eagle Avenger sat on his perch and cleaned his feathers. Birdman turned off the lights and sat down in his chair before drifting off to sleep.

The large monitor flickered to life, casting a bright blue light onto Birdman's cut and bruised face. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light emanating from the large screen. He leaned forward to watch the incoming message, his muscles ached and his bones seemed to creak with every movement. He reached the large button on the control panel and the screen produced the image of Falcon 7.

"Great." Birdman thought to himself. He hadn't even healed up from the day before and already he was needed again.

"Good morning, Birdman." The previously recorded image of Falcon 7 said. "I realize that the world already owes you several times over for saving it without fail time and time again, but we have received word of a large creature wreaking havoc in northernmost Canada. Fortunately, it is a very low populated area, but this being is quickly making his way south." The screen changed to recorded footage of a large green figure forcing his way through mountains. Birdman's eyes widened at the sight of this green skinned beast destroying millions of stone with little effort. "Good luck Birdman."

"Easy for you to say." Birdman said as he readied to begin north. Avenger ruffled his feathers at the thought of the frigid northern temperature. The skylight opened up and the super hero team opened their wings and soared out of the mountain that they called home.

In a matter of moments, they were nearly to the destination. They could feel the vibrations of the damage resonating through the air.

"There he is Avenger." Birdman said when heightened vision detected the large being destroying everything in his path. Birdman was in awe at how effortlessly the scaley mass was able to knock down tons of stone. As they neared, they heard the sound of mountains crumbling in an eruption of brute force. The being stopped abruptly and looked in Birdman's direction. After pausing for a second, the towering leviathan leapt into the air toward Birdman. The winged hero was barely able to evade the creature as he soared through the air in an attempt to grab him. Birdman looked down as the creature hit the ground, creating a large crater upon impact.

"Stay here Avenger." Birdman said as he swooped down to meet his adversary. The beast turned around and was hit in the chest with all of Birdman's might. Deep trails were dug into the hard ground as the monstrous being skidded backwards but never lost it's footing. Birdman hovered in the air while creature got to his feet.

"Who are you?"

"The world refers to me as an Abomination. They sent me to the North Pole to rest forever in the ice. I wasn't in the mood for a nap."

"Who sent you there?"

"The U. S. Government. They felt it a suitable way for me to retire. Wait'll I get my hands on their skinny throats."

"I can't let you continue this destruction."

"You'd better stay out of my way, Birdman." Abomination picked up a huge stone. "I have no fight with you, but if you want one..." The boulder was hurled in the hero's direction. Birdman easily avoided the projectile.

"You leave me no choice." Birdman hit his enemy in the chest with a solar ray. Abomination did not seem to be harmed in the least.

"Is that the best you got?" Another stone was tossed at the winged crime fighter. It was dodged yet again, but Birdman was distracted long enough to be clutched by the leaping adversary. They plummeted to the ground and Abomination raised his fist into the air. Birdman's skull was pushed beneath the frozen ground by the force of the blow. Abomination then stood up and proceeded to leap south. Avenger swooped down to Birdman, who was bleeding from the impact.

"We have to stop him. Whatever the cost." The two took to the air, flying high into the atmosphere. Birdman began to absorb the rays of the sun and his wounds healed almost in an instant. They swooped back down, closer to the ground and followed the craters left by their new green adversary. With super human speed, Birdman was closing on his target. They managed to cover most of the Canadian country in a matter of moments. Abomination touched down just a few feet from the edge of Lake Superior, almost in the United States. He was hit in the back with a super charged blast of solar energy. He was thrust into the ground and skidded to the water's edge. Birdman landed on the bank of the lake.

"It's amazing what a little sunlight can do."

"You can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to try." The two clashed on the waters edge. Waves were sent across the lake as the two exchanged blows. Birdman hit the green villain with an uppercut that sent him careening into the middle of the lake. He then took to the air and plunged deep into the dark water. Shockwaves once again appeared on the surface of the water as the submerged battle continued. The battle had attracted the attention of a news helicopter and was being broadcasted into homes all around the United States. The shockwaves subsided and everything was silent. A few fishing boats had crowded into the area as the crews watched on. Just then, the two combatants crashed through the bottom of a large boat, tearing it in half. Abomination had leapt into the air, Birdman in his grip. As they rose into the air, they continued to strike each other with all they had.

"Got to get him underneath me." Birdman thought as their upward momentum began to slow. As they plunged to the ground below, Birdman wrestled his way to the top and added to the speed of the fall with his wings. Abomination reached up with both hands and snapped the feathered bones that protruded from the heroes back. Birdman howled in pain but managed to maintain balance. The two slammed into the ground with an unimaginable force. People all around the U.S. huddled close to their TVS and expected the worst.

"I've had enough of you." Abomination slowly rose to his feet, blood running from the various wounds that adorned his body. He raised both fists into the air above Birdman, who was struggling to get to his feet. As the huge villain was preparing for the final blow, Avenger dove down and buried one of his sharp talons into Abomination's right eye. The bird was then savagely gripped by a huge left hand.

"Avenger." Birdman was so weak he was barely able to speak. He watched in horror as Abomination tore his long time friend's head from his body before dropping the feathered carcass to the ground.

"This may be my last act on this Earth," Birdman forced himself to his feet. His broken wings screaming in pain as he did so. "But that was your last mistake."

"Tough talk. You can't even fly anymore." Abomination also seemed close to falling over.

"I've got enough left to see you fall." Once more, the two began to hit each other with such force, the impact could be felt from miles away. Abomination grabbed on of the hero's broken wings and tore it completely from his body.

"Looks like you're a weak as your little bird." Birdman's heart became filled with anger. He swung with all his might and caught the beast in the side of the face. Abomination dug a deep ditch in the ground when he landed from the blow. Birdman slowly trudged toward the green mass as Abomination once again rose to his feet. Birdman painstakingly sprinted at the adversary and reached him just as he rose to his feet. Abomination was struck once again by the fist of the hero. The green leviathan staggered back but put all of his remaining force into his hulking jade fist. Birdman did the same and they both struck each other with an impact that could level a skyscraper. Abomination's skull was crushed. His body fell to the ground. Birdman also collapsed and as witnesses began to crowd around, died, alone on the frozen ground.

A week later, funeral services were held for the fallen hero. Heroes from all over the world were in attendance. It was held in a part of Washington D. C. that would become his private tomb. Falcon 7 delivered the burial address.

"Today, we lay to rest a hero among men. His selfless acts have saved the lives of countless innocent people, including my own, throughout the years. Time and time again, he answered the call and was always there to defend. Never once did he hesitate. Never once did he falter. Never once, did he place himself above others. He was truly a savior of the world that has been taken far before his time. He died protecting others. The world thanks you Birdman. I thank you."

The casket was lowered into the ground and buried. The mourners exited the cemetery and the gates around it were locked.


End file.
